The Draft
by Abbi-Hime
Summary: Three American boys get called to Japan for the Draft. A rich little girl decides she would rather go to a public school. Full Summary Inside. Read and Review. Rating may Change.


**Here I am again, with an all new Inuyasha/Pretear Fanfiction, The Draft. Hope You Enjoy!**

**(Full Summary: Inuyasha and his friends Mirkou and Kouga get called form America to fight in the war against an evil organization bent on world domination. While they are in Japan, they are to go under cover as high school exchange students and end up staying at the Higurashi Shrine. But what happens when the they find terror lurkes behind any corner and every building? What happens when the trip they had come to love finally turns into the job they were assigned to do? IK MS KA HH ST GM KOC MM Just a few pairings...hehehe Might I add that they are a bit OOC and this is an AU fic)**

**Abbi: Why do we always have to do a disclaimer? I wonder why Id be here if I owned the copy right I mean ,Id be out publishing all my ideas instead of being here trying to be recognized, but oh well here it is ((DISCLAIMER: I dont own Pretear or Inuyasha, all I own is the plot.))**

**Well enjoy my story and dont forget to reveiw.**

**Chapter 1- A New Home**

_---Inuyasha POV---_

I stared at the ceiling after having another horrible dream about the war over in Japan. He could be called up next. The war was greating worse by the minute and more and more troops from Japan were being assigned every day.

Japan had already issued the draft and it was just a matter of time before us Americans took a leaf out of the enemies book and call all of them eligible men from the country.

I lept from my bed and walked to the bathroom connected to my bedroom. The tiny one bedroom apartment I used to share with my older half brother.

Though he was filthy rich he didnt lend one penny to me, and I wouldnt take it if he did. We never got along well.

After getting dressed and fed, I decided to walk down to the corner store and vist my good friend Miroku, who worked the register. We are both nervous about the war and usually end up calling eachother late in the night to discuss dreams we have had. Last night he called to give a detailed disrciption about how he went to fight in Japan and found all the japanese women were dead.

I just laughed it off and hung up. He was always like that, worrying about girls, I was used to it. Though niether of us had someone to call our own, we managed.

I walked in to the corner store and went directly to the register where Miroku had his head down on the counter. I snuck up and starred at him before he gave a loud snore.

Sniggering I snatched the magazine out of his hand and wacked him hard in the head.

He jumped back and hit the rack of videos he was standing in front of.

"Inuyasha?" He screeched as he lunged at me and grabbed at my neck.

I couldnt help but burst in to laughter as I easily held him back with my right hand.

"Inuyasha! Lemme go!" He yelled.

"You grabbed me first." I said airly and I released his arm and he went to pick up the tapes.

I leaned against the counter and watched.

"Do you really think that we could be sent to Japan?" I heard him whisper under his breathe.

"I do. I think that we may get called any day now." And just as I said that my cell phone went of.

Snatching it from my beltloop, I flipped it open," 'Lo?"

"Hello. I am Private Cristopher Hans of the US Army Reserve. Is this Inuyasha Takahashi?"

"Y-yes?"I said in more of a question then a statment.

"We have called to inform you that you have been chosen to take part in the war."

I shreeked and dropped my phone. Amazingly it stayed in working order and Miroku picked it up.

"Hello?" He whispered.

"Hello. I am Private Cristopher Hans or the US Army Reserve. Is this Miroku Geterez?"

"Y-yes That's me...but how did you get ahold of me on Inuyasha's cell?"

"We have called to inform you that you have been chosen to take part in the war."

"Wha?" He screeched just before he passed out.

I snatched the phone from the ground and held it desperatly to my ear.

"We would appreciate it if you both would arrive promptly at 0300 hours in front of the closest air base to your area which from my records is the Houston, Texas National Air Field and Training camp." Said the Private.

He hung up.

I sighed and looked down at the unconcious Miroku just as Kouga burst through the door.

"Did you receive the call?" he urged, "What happened to him?"

"The call." I said simply glaring at the boy before me.

"Ah."

---The Next Morning---

"Why'd Hafta Be Sorly inda mornin?" Miroku moaned as he rolled over on the couch next to my bed.

I forced myself to get up and take an ice cold shower.

After I tumbled out of the shower, I filled a small bucket with the water pouring from the shower head and poured it in Mirokus face. He awoke with a start and I threw him his camoflage uniform that the Army had sent them the night before.

After getting dressed, they had an hour to get to the airfield.

"Come on." Miroku said, now fully awake.

They both slumped outside and into the used car Miroku drove.

They picked up Kouga who was pushed into the back seat.

Upon arriving, a private assigned them to families they would stay with in Japan. Families that were part of the Revolution.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga were all assigned to the same family and as they boarded the plane that would fly them speedly to Japan, Inuyasha was packed tightly between Miroku and Kouga.

About an hour long nap Inuyasha was awoken by his comanding officer bellowing at the front of tiny packed plane.

The man was screaming something about all of our families living close together so we could could stay in contact, and that we alway need to be on guard and protect those whom have offered us their homes.

I clambered off the plane and pulled out the small peice of papter Captain Young had handed me.

On the slip of paper, 2 words were scribbled ominously, the 2 words that would lead me to my new home.

So I was to lead my squad to Higurashi Shrine? Was That it?

I turned to the troops that had followed me down main street and informed them of my situation.

"Keep your eyes peeled for Higurashi Shrine." I said simply as I tore the small shread of paper in halfs.

We walk for about 10 minutes until we saw a small boy with a backpack walking up a tall staircase that seemed to lead to the biggest house in the city.

"Excuse me!"I yelled and the boy turned to look at me, fear etched on his innocent face,"Can you tell us how to find the Higurashi Shrine?"

He pointed up the tall stairs with a shaking finger and began to run up the stairs.

_Kagome's POV_

I sat in front of the kitchen sink and dried the clean dishes as my mom handed them to me.

Souta burst through the door and dropped his bag immeadiatly.

"Mom! These guys are looking for..." He was cut off by a rough knock on the door he stood in front of.

"No dont answer..." He was again cut off as I got up and flung the door open.

"EEP!" I tried to slam the door but the boy with long silvery hair held it open with his hand.

"Oh did I forget to tell you? We are having american soilders stay with us for a whole year!" Said my cheery mother as she pushed me away and welcomed them to our home.

_Inuyasha's POV _

We followed the boy up the stairs and approached the large shrine which came into veiw as we neared.

Kouga went up infront of me and knocked hard on the door. I pushed him out of the way and told him to let me handle this.

A girl opened the door quickley and gasped before attempting to close the door in my face. I made to hold the door open with my hand when I caught a better look at the girl in the door.

I couldnt be, It couldnt be, Kikyo.

Her mother pushed her from the door and welcomed us to her home kindly.

"Welcome to the Higurashi Shrine. I hope you enjoy your stay as much as possiblle!" She had a toothy smile on her face as we stomped into her household.

"Kagome, This is..."She pointed to me and gave a bewildered look.

"Inuyasha." I answered,"And this is Miroku and this is Kouga." I pointed to the as a said their name quietly.

I peered at Kagome who was starring worriedly at the pistol on my hip.

"Oh this?" I grabbed the pistol," Aint loaded, no worries." I reassured her.

She looked more relaxed at this but was still quite jumpy.

"Well, Kagome, these boy will be going to school with you this year so they can stay under cover." Her mother explained.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha and Kagome screeched together.

"I was ordered by the US General dood to tell you that, I guess it slipped his mind to tell you boys as well." She shrugged and left to make some breakfast.

"I'll show you your rooms." Said Kagome bluntly.

After we followed her upstairs, I dropped my bags in my room and smell somehting sweet from the kitchen.

"Mmmm, Pancakes." I said smacking my lips hungerly.

Kagome looked at me like I was crazy and gave a questioning look at Miroku who simply stated I was half dog demon.

At this her worrying grew enormously.

"No worries though."Miroku pulled off my helmet," Inuyasha here is just a big cuddly puppy dog!"

"Oh Cute!" Kagome screeched and pounced on me rubbing my ears.

"Hey get off of me!" I yelled and pushed her away.

"Hmph." She turned and went down stair after telling them that they need to change onto the school uniforms her mother had left in the closets.

When everyone was watered and fed, Kagome told us to follow her to school and then go to the office to check in.

"KAGOME!" Ayumi screeched with joy as Kagome walked up," Who are your hot friends?"

"Just freinds of my moms. No one important."

"Oh but I like that one! He has a tail!"

"Ayumi! Shhhh! You might attract attention to them."

"Kagome! How are you doing?" Questioned a familier voice from behind her.

"Hi Hojo! Im doing great." She turned to us," You guys go to the office and get your schedules." She turned from us and left with her friends.

As we wandered around the school many people stopped and stared at us seeing as to I had dog ears perched on my head and Kouga had a wolf tail sticking out of his butt.

When we finally approached the spacous office and walked up reluctantly to the desk where a kind looking old woman sat reading some papers in a pale grey folder.

"H-hello?" Kouga stuttered, hoping they were in the right place.

"Oh, hello there boys, is there something I may asist you with?" She asked kindly, not taking any notice to our ears or tail.

Kouga narrowed his icy blue eyes and then shook his head in disbelief.

"Is something the matter?" she questioned as he eyes her questioning her sanity.

"No"

"Um,"I spoke up," We're new here and we need our schedules, and stuff."

"Ah I see." She looked down at her papers again,"And your name is...?"

She looked up at me,"Inuyasha." I stated.

"Ah, yes, here." She held out 2 peices of paper and I took it.

Looking down at it, she nudged me towords the door and told me to get to class.

"Youre already late but Ill call your teacher and tell her that you are on the way."

"Thanks." was all I could get in before she pushed me out the door.

The other paper, I realized, was a map of the school. By looking at it and my schedule, I concluded that I needed to turn right.

Just as i got to the next intersection, I heard Kouga leave the room down the hall and turn left.

It took me 5 minutes to find it, but I got to the classroom, just as they began to pack up for the next class.

"Sorry. I got lost." I whispered.

"Oh no problem son, come here." She beconded me toward her and I reluctantly inched my way into the room.

Many students had now stopped and starred at me. I noticed Kagome sitting in the back chatting with her friend as she piled her textbooks back into her bag.

"Class! Attention please!" The remaining kids stopped what they were doing and turned to their teacher,"This it Inuyasha Takahashi, hes new here and is here for the exchange program. I beleive he is staying with you miss Higurashi?"

"Yes." sighed Kagome, apparently embarassed by my turning up in her class.

"So go sit in the empty seat next to her until the bell rings Inuyasha." The teacher pushed me down the ilse.

"Hi." I grinned at Kagome who glared daggers at me.

"So, let me see your schedule." She held her hand out expectantly.

"Crap! Youre in every single one of my classes!" She sighed and handed me my schedule,"Just follow me to my classes."

She turned back to her friend and started talking about how horrible it was I was in all of her classes in a hushed voice, thinking I couldnt hear.

I looked defeatedly at the floor and then a loud buzzing filled my ears and I banged my head down on the wooden desk infront of me trying to get the sound to stop, it hurt so much.

"Come on, Mutt." I heard Kagome sneer. She turned and began to leave without me.

"Dont call me that!" I chased after her and found my next class easily with Kagome's help.

The went by in a blur and on the way to the locker in which Kagome had to teach me how to use, I ran into Miroku and Kouga who had the same schedule.

"So how was your first day of school boys?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as we slumped through the door.

"Blurry." I answered dully before dismissing myself to my room.

About 5 minutes later, Mirkou burst through the door and started screaming something about the.

"Hold you horses, What?"

"The phone! We each have our own phone line!" He screeched.

"I can see how you would be excited about that." I answered before pushing him out the door and slamming it shut.

I fell back on to my bed and fell asleep quickly.

Dream

I stood in the courtyard of the school. Kagome was standing infront of me.

"Kagome?" I stuttered, where was I?

Instead of answering, she stood on her tip toes and brought her mouth to mine.

My eyes opened wide and I slowly melted into the kiss.

Then without warning I felt searing pain in my stomach and gasped as my eyes flew open.

End of Dream

I sat up in bed and looked at the clock, 3 am. I must have slept longer then it seemed.

All of the sudden, the phone next to my bed started ringing and I picked it up.

"'H'lo?" I murmured.

"Inuyasha baby? Is that you?" The voice rang from the phone.

"Who is this?"

"Oh you dont have to play hard to get with me, InuBaby." Only one person ever called him that...Kikyo.

**Well Hope you enjoyed the first chapter the next one will be all about Pretear then the 2 worlds will collide. At least I hope thats what will happen. I think I may just bring Pretear in to the story and stuff but not sure yet.**

**Thats it for now! Read and Review and I'll update soon!**

**No Worries,**

**Abbi**


End file.
